


Hulk Punches the Stupid Out Of People

by KeytoMyCity



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytoMyCity/pseuds/KeytoMyCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce create an anti-stupid serum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk Punches the Stupid Out Of People

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I was very frustrated with dumb shippers, and once again I apologize for my horrible writing abilities.

“Tony I don’t think this is a very good idea.” Bruce said adjusting his glasses for what seemed like the fiftieth time in five minutes.

Tony chuckled as he pushed back his safety goggles. “Bruce, this so happens to be the greatest idea I have ever come up with!”

He almost danced over to where Jarvis was dispensing the final product.

“I don’t think an anti-stupid serum is going to help us much considering the fact that it will just make our enemies less dumb.”

“I’m not going to make Hulk punch our enemies, only the crazy shippers of the world to make them see logic.” He leaned down to watch the vial fill with the light blue liquid. “Now all you have to do is let the big guy out and punch all the crazy shippers I located.”

Bruce could only sigh, and grab the vial. “I’m blaming you if this goes wrong.”

“When don’t you blame me?” Tony smirked.

With that statement Bruce drank the vial and changed into the Hulk.

~~~~~~

It was several hours later when Bruce became Bruce again. He woke up to himself sitting on the couch in the Avenger’s Tower. The news was flashing clips of Hulk jumping from street to street punching random people. “Hulk Punches the Stupid Out Of People?” the screen flashed. 

Bruce looked to where he knew Tony was, “Tony how many people did I actually punch?”

“I think over 500,000 or so. Maybe more. I lost count.” Tony chuckled at the screen where Hulk punched a fangirl for shouting disrespectful things at a K-pop boy band member. “This is great. Popcorn?”

Bruce pushed the offered popcorn away and adjusted himself on the couch. “Do you think this will help anything?”

“I don’t know maybe, but hopefully it will make them stop seeing things that aren’t even there.” Tony shrugged and continued to eat his popcorn.


End file.
